Shiro
"First you gotta drop the memes, then you gotta drop the pants." - Shiro, a long time ago Shiro (@shinonomemes) is the fresh prince of Hoshido, well known for his memes and gayness. He is currently married to Ike (@ike_ebara), Marth (@marth_efalchion), Siegbert (@bigbertbot), Megatron (@fe_megatron) and Volug (@fe_volug). His A+ support is Soleil (@soleil_gay) because they are both hella gay, but not for each other. His father is Ryoma (@ryoma_edeath), and his other father might be Leo (@leosama420), thus making Forrest (@forrest_estyle) his brother. His adoptive son is Morgan (@fe_mmorgan). Shiro How it Began At his first appearance, Shiro jumped head first into twitter and suffered severe brain damage- now it is near impossible for him to partake in serious rps. Mostly consisted of talking trash, such as "Leo's sense of humor is as real as his and Takumi's S-Rank possibilities", and begging for an S-support. He was very interested in S-ranking another Siegbert (@ProperPrincely) but soon discovered that he was not ready for that Jelly. The Thirsty Swords At some point, Raijinto, Siegfried, Fujin Yumi, and Brynhildr created RP accounts. Shiro thought it would be a ''wonderful ''idea to send some of them his inside jokes. To Siegfried, he asked "would you like Siegfries", upon which the weapon replied no and was done with Shiro. Raijinto (@_raijinto_) on the other hand was taking shit from no one. After a long line of Raijinto puns, and a picture of a Raijintoast kamui, Raijinto had no choice but to stab Shiro. Ryoma (@ryoma_edeath) has stepped into intervene every time, and Shiro would always say "your sword keeps penetrating me!" (this led to a mini-arc of Shiro being concerned he was impregnated with Raijinbabies because Raijinto doesn't use protection) The S-Ranks Shiro's first S-rank was Ike (@ike_ebara). They only spoke in one RP ever, but Ike's sister, Mist (@YAGIRLMIST) suggested the two should S-rank. The two S-ranked, because they had nothing better to do. Shortly afterwards, Marth (@marth_efalchion) found out about this and asked to join this Holy Matrihomie. To celebrate this, Shiro mod wrote a very smutty threesome fanfic. As Shiro mod wrote the fanfic, Shiro and a different Siegbert (@bigbertbot) began to hit on each other. Both mods ship ShiroSieg/ShinoSieg and really wanted it to be a thing. Thus Siegbert was added to the gay squad. Twitter went to hell a little later, and a wild Megatron (@fe_megatron) appeared! Shiro mod is, and always has been, Transformers trash. Siegbert wanted to join in on the action as well. After a long, and cracky RP, Shiro and Siegbert were married to Megatron. A long, long time later in the same Galaxy, the chat for Shiro's fam and co. decided that Volug was a hot furry daddy and added him to Twitter (@fe_volug). For once, Ike's thirst demanded he be added, and Shiro's thirst complied. Trivia * Shiro was meant to be bisexual, but after hitting on Soleil (@soleil_gay), he went full gay. * Shiro has been stabbed by Raijinto at least 3 times. ** This is mostly because of his poorly made Raijinto puns, such as Raijintoast and Raijinbinch. * He still plays Neopets, and loves to throw Kana in the dungeons. * Shiro loves to listen to Beyoncé, as determined by a poll. Main Memes Category:Accounts Category:Shiro Category:Shinonome Category:@shinononomeme Category:Characters